The Club
by EvannaWebb
Summary: Based in the real world, Clary moves to Van Etten to escape her abusive father and is join by her best friend Simon after his mum gets worried. The night before the school year begins Clary and Simon go to a club. Clary becomes friends with the owner and meets a boy she can't forget, and one that can't forget her. How does that night permanently effect her life and other people's?
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

It was days like this that Clary hated. The ones that were dark and drizzly and she couldn't paint the beautiful backyard. Her mother had moved them to this gorgeous country house in Van Etten New York 3 months ago yet Clary couldn't help but still be awestruck by the view. It was one of the perks of being a painter, she could never be desensitised to beauty.

She was starting at Idris high tomorrow and had planned on taking some drawings of the in for her art teacher but now she couldn't, thanks to the rain, and she refused to take in her original drawings of the backyard. Clary's mum, Jocelyn, was a professional painter and she could see that her mum was taking advantage of the rain to paint the rainy landscape she'd been commissioned to paint. Clary loved watching her mum paint but she was feeling very inpatient today and decided to call her brother Jon for some comfort. Her mum and her had moved to Brooklyn to escape her abusive father but Jon had been able to escape him by getting a scholarship to Princeton University. It was over 3 hours away and she missed him terribly, so she took advantage of the rain in her own way.

After talking to Jon for about 3 hours Clary decided to video call her best friend Simon who still lived in Brooklyn 4 hours away, even further than Jon.

"You expect me to talk" answers a fake British accent.

"No, Mr Bond, I expect you to die." Clary replied in her best German accent.

About 2 seconds later Clary heard the familiar laugh of her best friend and movie reference master, Simon Lewis.

"somehow your German accent has become worse, Fray," he said adding the familiar nickname to prove that he didn't really mean it.

"Thanks, Lewis"

They'd referred to each other by their last names since they were 5. Even though Clary's last name was technically Morgenstern until a month ago, she had always been referred to by her mum's last name.

Clary spent an hour talking to Simon before he suggested something very strange.

"Hey, do you want to go out to a poetry slam tonight?"

"Simon, you're in Brooklyn." Clary Laughed at him.

"Well…" He muttered looking a bit sheepish.

"OH MY GOD! You're here aren't you!" Clary nearly screamed.

After another half hour of talking, Clary discovered that Simon's mum had moved them here because she was afraid that my father would come after her since she was my mum's best friend and Simon was mine. Simon's mum didn't know the full story but she'd moved here anyway to avoid him and to make things even better Simon had moved into a house that was less than half a kilometre away. Clary practically ran to her mum to tell her the amazing news. Clary didn't even care about her mum's guilty expression when she told her about Simon. Once she got to the front door to leave though she turned around and ran back into the study to question her. Apparently Jocelyn had known they were moving here, as Simon's mum had asked where she should go and Jocelyn had suggested they move here so that Simon and Clary could still talk to each other as well as be safe. When Jocelyn finished Clary ran straight into her mum's arms and hugged her with as much strength as she had. Clary was so happy that she temporarily forgot it was raining and got to the front door again before turning around and getting her raincoat. Once Clary arrived at Simon's house they spent 20 minutes catching up the stuff they didn't talk about during the Skype call before finally getting into Simon's car and driving to his cousin Eric's poetry slam.

Once they arrived they arrived Clary's fingers started to twitch with the need to draw. The pub where the slam was being held was a gorgeous, it was completely black and white with gold trim but the poetry coming from the stage was beyond terrible. Clary looked up at the stage and noticed that boy looked about 20 and really needed a haircut. Next she looked at Simon and noticed a look of horror on his face.

*gag* "That's Eric" He muttered with an absolute look of despair, "I really hope that 'talent' doesn't run in the family"

Simon really wanted to start a band and Clary could practically see his dreams burning in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you are an amazing singer Simon"

And it was true. Clary was one of the only people that Simo had ever sung to and he really did have a good voice.

"How about we ditch this place and go to the local club" Clary suggested.

Simon looked only slightly less pained but agreed because Clary had started giving him puppy dog eyes. After googling the clubs address they both got into Simon's car and headed to Pandemonium.

Pandemonium was a club for 21 and overs and even though Clary and Simon were both 17, they did own some pretty decent fake ID's. After 'sneaking' into the club, Clary went and got 2 beers from the bar. They were both usually good kids but they were also seniors and had to let loose a bit. Simon took baby sips but Clary downed it pretty fast and was suddenly grateful for the fact she was wearing party clothes because if she had been wearing her usual attire she probably would've been thrown out of the club. People here were dressed in some fancy pants clothes. Clary was also grateful that she'd forced Simon to dress up or else _he_ would've thrown out of the club and would've been alone. Clary noticed a cut blond boy over by the pool table and left Simon to fend for himself for a few minutes. Clary spoke to the blond boy, his name was Jace, before a cute brunette came over and started trying to talk to him. Apparently her name was Kaelie but Clary decided to go talk to Simon again.

Simon looked uncomfortable so Clary took him to the dance floor and decided not to mention Jace even though she couldn't seem to get him off her mind. Simon bailed after 2 songs and Clary was left dancing and talking to a tall Indonesian man with the most flamboyant outfit and strange yellow green eyes to match. His name was Magnus and it turned out he owned this club, Clary became friends with him very easily and discovered that he was very funny, gay and failing at trying to attract the attention of a raven haired boy with bright blue eyes. Clary tried to help but in doing so she soon revealed her actual age. Instead of throwing her out he gave her an all access card and told her that she could come here as much as she liked but she wasn't allowed to drink. He was very nice and looked out for her while Simon puked up his guts after he finished his beer. when Clary started getting tired Magnus walked her over to Simon and gave him an access pass to. Magnus said he considered them friends as long as they looked after themselves and didn't drink in his club, giving them disapproving looks.

Magnus helped Simon tote Clary to the car and gave her his number in case she needed someone to talk to and 'rat face' got on her nerves. When she asked who rat face was he nodded towards Simon and Clary laughed the entire 15 minutes it took to get home.

Jocelyn was already asleep when she arrived, so Clary crept upstairs and hopped into bed hoping she wouldn't have to face her mother's wrath or a hangover for her first day of school tomorrow. She dreamt of a certain golden boy named Jace and prayed that she would see him again.

 **Hi, this is my first fanfic so please review, comment and leave me some ideas!**

 **Thanks**

 **-E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace POV**

 **Chapter 2**

It was the night before school and Jace was bored. It had been raining all day and he'd done over 5 hours of football training. So when it struck 6 o'clock he dragged his adoptive brother and sister to Pandemonium. It was meant to be a cool over 21's club but Jace felt secure in his fake ID. He, his sister Izzy and their brother Alec all got into the club easily. Alec would actually be 21 in 7 months but Jace loved forcing him to use his fake ID before it became useless.

After 20 minutes Jace was left alone at a pool table so that Izzy could dance with her new fixation, Meliorn, and Alec was being endlessly flirted with by a man in the strangest outfit. Alec wasn't out of the closet but this man seemed pretty certain that he was gay. Another 20 minutes later, Jace saw a cute girl with fiery red hair. She was short but she was beautiful Jace couldn't stop looking at her.

By some stroke of luck this girl came over and started talking to him. They didn't talk for long though because soon his crazy ex came up to him and tried to hook up with him. He watched as that gorgeous red head walked back over to the boy she'd arrived with and started dancing with him. Jace knew that the girl was probably over 21 but he really wished he could trade places with her apparent boyfriend for at least a dance…

"JACE!"

Kaelie's scream broke him from his day dream.

"Did you even hear a thing I just said?" She demanded.

"No Kaelie, I didn't," he answered with a mock apologetic voice.

Kaelie didn't like that and eventually left. Jace noticed that the red head's boyfriend was puking in the corner and that the man who'd been flirting with Alec less than 10 minutes ago was now dancing and talking to her. They looked like friends, so I figured that she was over 21 and tried to dismiss my thoughts about her liking me in any way. He was 18 and, to him, she didn't look like the type of girl who'd go for younger guys. An hour later her fancy friend and her boyfriend dragged her off to her car. I just watched until Izzy came over and made us leave.

"you shouldn't drool in public you know," She said once they were in the car on the way home.

"shut up. I wasn't drooling," Jace replied although he discreetly tried to check if had drool on his chin.

 **Clary POV**

Clary woke up the next day without a hangover but she did have to deal with her mum yelling at her about being late. Clary said sorry then got ready for the day. As Clary went out to meet Simon, she accidently ran right into Jocelyn's best friend Luke. Clary could she how much he loved her mum and she'd been trying to set them up for nearly a month now but neither of them would take the bait.

Once Clary was safe in the warm compartment of Simon's car Clary asked him what she should do about setting up her mum and Luke. Simon turned bright red and said he'd never thought about it. Clary couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's awkwardness. Simon got them to school too fast for Clary's liking, so after getting their timetables from the office, having a talk with the school counsellor and going over each other's timetables, they walked to the Java Jones across the road and got coffee to go. Clary was really nervous and was suddenly _so_ grateful to her mum for getting Simon's mum to move here.

When it was about a minute to the bell Clary gave Simon a huge hug and went to find her Art class. She was lucky, she had double Art in the morning, followed by Maths and English, then science and a free. Simon wasn't so lucky and was stuck without any frees, but they had Maths and English together to make up for it. Clary walked along around the art block a couple of times before going in, as she'd been walking there she'd been imagining Jace again.

 _Good, god why can't I think of something else._

Clary knew he was over 21 and way out of her league but she couldn't stop thinking of him. It was scary. Clary had barely even spoken to him yet he was the centre of most of her thoughts. When Clary finally went into her class she was given an art folio and told to draw whatever she wanted so that the teacher could grade her and seat her in the proper group. Clary Competed an image of a fallen angel in about 10 minutes but then realised just how morbid it was. She finished a detailed sketch of the Art block in 20 minutes and gave the image to her teacher. Clary was shocked to see how shocked the teacher was. The teacher gasped at the imagery and told Clary to sit with the elites. For the next hour and a half Clary just drew whatever came to mind, it was the only time she wasn't fixated on Jace.

Clary nearly cried when Art finished before she remembered that Simon was here and she could spend all of recess and the next 2 periods with him. Clary was so excited that she barely remembered the blond boy from last night until lunchtime and never noticed him sitting at the table next to her, but he noticed her.

 **Jace POV**

Jace could not believe his eyes. The red haired girl from last night was here. And she was a student! He was having a very girly reaction about the whole thing, he was biting his nails and discreetly gawking at the girl. He tried so hard to remember her name but he'd been so focused on her red locks that he'd phased out.

 _Think Jace. Think!_

Suddenly he remembered that her name was Clary. It was a very beautiful name so it fit her perfectly. She was a student! She wasn't the 21-year-old that Jace had thought she was. He had no idea what to do other than make sure Izzy didn't find out about her or how obsessed he was with her. From what they'd talked about yesterday he had decided that Clary was smart and intellectual as well as gorgeous. He spent the entire day secretly watching Clary and trying to make himself go talk to her but he couldn't seem to make his body cooperate. He was freaking out and couldn't stop thinking out her.

God he didn't know what to do.

He prayed that tomorrow he would be able to talk to her or that she would notice him and talk to him.

He finally decided to go to Pandemonium again that night and see if she would turn up.

He hoped against hope that she would turn up.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of a filler but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

 **Please leave a review and any ideas or plot twists you'd like to see**

 **-E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

 **Chapter 3**

Clary had had an amazing first day at school and she thought that she might actually make it through the first day without embarrassing herself, she was sorely mistaken. As the last bell for the day rang Clary ran out of the building and into the 'it' girl at school, Izzy lightwood. She had a reputation for hitting first and asking questions later. Clary ran straight into Izzy and sent both of their things flying.

Izzy stick true to her reputation and went to hit Clary before thinking better of it and picking up her stuff. Clary bent down to pick up her stuff than tried to run away as fast as possible but Izzy stopped her.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I'm new this year, I moved here from Brooklyn." Clary replied sheepishly.

"Why on earth would you move _here_ from _Brooklyn._ " Izzy asked.

Clary was rather defensive on this topic and Izzy thankfully seemed to notice.

"Hey, since your new here, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me? I can help you get familiarised with the school." Izzy said, effectively changing the subject.

Clary agreed and sent Simon a message to explain her absence. Izzy and Clary walked in a comfortable silence to the Java Jones across the road. Once they were seated Izzy initiated a get-to-know-you session with Clary.

"Favourite colour?"

"Gold, Favourite food?"

"Spaghetti, Favourite movie?"

"Star Wars…"

They continued on with this for what felt like a few minutes until Clary checked her phone and realised that 2 hours had passed. Clary informed Izzy then got up to go but yet again Izzy stopped her.

"why don't you come to a club with me?" She suggested.

"Which one?" Clary asked.

"Well… it's called Pandemonium and it's really cool and…" Izzy began.

"I've been there, don't worry," Clary interrupted Izzy's rants.

"Do you have a good fake ID?" Izzy asked, "because if you don't they might notice your return."

"That doesn't matter. I have a free access pass." Clary answered.

Izzy stood there with her mouth open as Clary explained how she was friends with the owner and that he'd given her an all access pass as long as she agreed not to drink alcohol in his bar. After a minute of complete silence Izzy started squealing and begged Clary to come with her to Pandemonium so that she could meet the owner and get an all access pass. Izzy drove Clary home and they agreed to meet outside Clary's house in an hour. Clary rushed inside and quickly gave her a recap of the day before asking if she could go out with Izzy. Of course her mum said yes because she was just grateful Clary had made a friend that wasn't Simon. Clary went to her room and picked out a gorgeous black dress with silver sequins around the bottom.

An hour later Izzy turned up with the boy Magnus had been hitting on yesterday. Clary soon discovered that he was Izzy's older brother, Alec. Clary couldn't tell why but she was certain that Alec was a closeted homosexual. She knew Magnus would appreciate the gay part but she decided she would respect to closeted part and not tell Magnus when they arrived at the club.

Clary had barely made it through the door before Magnus came and gave her a hug and started a conversation. Clary could've talked all night and Magnus looked the same but she had promised to introduce Izzy to Magnus, so she cut the conversation short and did just that. Izzy and Magnus seemed to hit it off alright so Clary excused herself and went get a non-alcoholic cider from the bar.

After getting her drink Clary noticed the blond boy, Jace, from last night. He looked like he recognised her so she gave a wave before going back to the others. She desperately wanted to talk to Jace but she refused to give into to temptation. She didn't think she'd ever be able to handle rejection from a boy like him, which was what was bound to happen. He had the same build as her father and that was enough to scare her away for now. Clary didn't realise she had a sad face until Magnus asked if she was alright. Clary said yes then successfully tried to distract them by suggesting they go man hunting. Izzy and Magnus were quick to agree and the three of them headed to the dance floor to see if they could steal a dance or two.

 **Jace POV**

The first thing Jace heard Izzy say when she got home was that she'd made a new friend. Jace thought nothing of it as he drove to Pandemonium and waited to see if Clary made an appearance. He didn't think about what Izzy said until she walked into the club _with Clary_. Now that Jace thought about it Clary didn't look 21 at all, she looked about 18 at most. He couldn't figure out why he'd thought she was that old since she actually looked so young. He was rather disappointed that he'd missed an opportunity last night and at school today but them she walked over to the bar and gave me a smile after she got her order. Jace them realised how soft he was becoming over a girl he didn't know properly. He was about to walk over to where Clary was dancing when Kaelie decided to come over and attempt to flirt. She was also in senior year and they'd had fling last year but she only ever tried to talk at Pandemonium because she was probably afraid about being publicly declined. But tonight Jace was feeling down and needed a pick me up, since Clary didn't look interested, so he joined in with her flirting. An hour a 2 beers later Jace could be found out the back of the club with Kaelie.

And found he was.

Izzy, Clary and Magnus went out the back so that they could check out Magnus' car that he'd been bragging about all night but instead they checked out Jace acting like a playboy.

"Jace! You said you were going to stop you lying ass!" Izzy shouted.

"Shut up Izzy, I'm having a good time and you have to ruin it," Jace replied with his usual cockiness before he realised that Clary was there.

Izzy acted like her mum and started screaming at Jace about how irresponsible he was. Jace got angry and just snapped.

"you aren't my mum or my real sister so shut up!"

While Izzy and Jace fought he noticed Clary and the glittery dude walked back inside and that Kaelie walked over to a random guy and rode away. Jace wanted to say sorry to Clary for acting like he usually did but the damage was done and his fight with Izzy wasn't. Soon Izzy left and drove Clary home while Jace sat around and tried to figure out how to look cool in front of Clary since his little episode.

 **Clary POV**

Clary had no idea what was happening, one minute their going to look at Magnus' car the next they walk in on Jace with that girl Kaelie from last night. Yesterday Jace seemed nice but today he seems like a cocky bastard. The way he snapped at Izzy made Clary want to slap him and she probably would've if Magnus hadn't dragged her back into the club to escape the fight. Magnus soon left and Clary was left waiting for Izzy to come back, explain what on earth just happened and take her home.

After what felt like forever Izzy came back inside only to immediately leave with Clary in tow. Once they were safely in the car Izzy explained that Jace was her adoptive brother, is a playboy, _went to their school_ (Clary felt stupid for thinking he was over 20) and 'a cocky ass' as Izzy put it. Apparently Jace had promised not to go back to his playboy ways this year and that was why Izzy flipped. When they finally got to Clary's Izzy asked to stay the night to avoid her brother. Clary then remembered Alec but when she asked Izzy about it she said he'd be fine. Clary's mum agreed to let Izzy stay the night as long as she had spare clothes and it turned out that Izzy kept a bag of spare clothes in the boot of her car in case of emergencies. They soon settled into bed and Clary wondered about how today had gone, how she hadn't noticed Jace at school, how strangely jealous she was of Kaelie (who apparently also went to their school) and how blind she seemed to be.

 _Today was a day probably going to tell my grandchildren about, it was that strange of a day._ Clary thought as she drifted to sleep.

 **Hope you like this chapter. please read and review because I am having a competition with a friend about how many views/reviews we get.**

 **I am currently winning but you never know when she might over take me.**

 **As always please leave a review or any ideas fro the next chapter**

 **-E**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary POV**

 **Chapter 4**

Today Clary didn't feel like getting out of bed and it seemed that Izzy was feeling the same way. In fact, Clary was certain that if Simon hadn't called they would've stayed in bed all day. How on earth had so much happened and it was only her second day at school. After talking with Izzy and Simon they decided that Simon would jog over here and Izzy would drive us all to school. Clary was anxious to see how the introduction went because she didn't want to be on the queen bee's bad side but _definitely_ wasn't going to stop hanging out with Simon over it. Before Simon arrives Clary and Izzy got ready for the day then went downstairs where Luke was making breakfast.

"Is that your dad?" Izzy whispered when they entered the kitchen.

"No," Clary replied," he's my mum's best friend and he's living with us until the bookstore he bought here is fixed up."

When they sat down Luke put a heap of bacon, eggs and sausages in front of them.

"What's the occasion, Luke?" Clary asked before she started eating.

"Well… My bookstore has been completed and I'm moving in, in two days" He replied.

Clary thought she was going to cry. Despite what she'd just told Izzy, Clary saw Luke as an awesome, non-abusive version of her dad. If she didn't see him every morning she thought she might start having flashbacks to her real father. She would often wake up to no one in the house only to find her mum knocked out on the front lawn with a new bruise or come home to no one in the house only to find her dad in the backyard ready to beat someone. He caused Clary nightmares and she didn't want Luke to leave in case they returned.

But Clary voiced none of this and instead congratulated him and some of the bacon he made before going outside to wait for Simon. When Simon arrived he ran straight over to Clary to see what was wrong. Clary told him about Luke moving into his own house. Clary was near tears from the rising memories of her father. Simon noticed straight away and gave her a hug.

When Izzy walked out Simon and Clary were back to normal. Simon was Clary's only friend that knew the truth and she wanted to keep it that way. Clary soon introduced them and realised there wasn't any point to her worrying, if fact they seemed to get on freakishly well and talked all the way to school, but Simon kept checking the rear view mirror to make sure Clary wasn't about to break down. Clary loved Simon and how caring he was but they both knew that Clary could hide her feelings very easily and Simon wasn't an exception to that, despite how close they were.

And that was proven on the car trip to school. Clary looked fine and even Simon couldn't see how close to the edge she was.

Clary saw Jace twice today, the first he appeared to be having a dick measuring contest with someone from his football team and the second he was in the cafeteria trying to talk to Izzy but still acting very cocky. Clary was so confused about his behaviour. On Sunday night he'd been genuinely nice but now Clary could only see him as a douche.

Clary ate lunch with Simon and Izzy that day after Jace left and they seemed to talk about everything _but_ Jace. After school the three of them headed out to Pandemonium again and spent all night watching Magnus throw glitter bombs and finding out more about each other. They discovered that Magnus was actually bisexual, Izzy's snake bracelet was made from an old whip that she'd fallen in love with when she was eight and her brother, Alec, had taught her how to use one, Simon had joined a band in Van Etten and that Clary 'didn't have a father', Simon knew the truth but knew her well enough to keep his mouth shut about it.

Jace wasn't talked about or seen at Pandemonium that night although Kaelie was there and Clary had to hold Izzy back from her. Izzy went home for about two minutes to grab a change of clothes while Jace was at football practice and yet again spent the night at Clary's. Clary felt like today had started on a downwards slope but had slowly become better. Clary thought that Pandemonium was her new hiding place and felt pretty good about managing to find a great place and great friends to match and it had only been three days. Pandemonium was the thing she fell asleep to that night.

 **Jace POV**

Jace had set out that morning to try and redeem himself from last night but had been cockier than usual all day. He noticed Clary watching him twice, the first time he was being a douche to a guy on the football team called Meliorn because he'd been hitting on Izzy at Pandemonium the other night, and the second was when he was trying to apologise to Izzy about last night but she'd snapped at him about what had happened with Meliorn earlier. Jace could not seem to catch a break. When Jace got home Alec was waiting for him.

"Why is Izzy refusing to sleep in this house?" He asks straight away.

Jace is at a loss for words. He wants to tell Alec about everything but he doesn't want to lose a friends. Eventually his conscience won and Jace told Alec to whole story, including Clary. Alec looked shocked.

"You have feelings about a girl that aren't driven by your sexual organ?" Alec says some minutes later, still in shock.

Jace use to find Alec's aversion to saying bad words funny but at that moment he felt a bit betrayed. Alec eventually got over his shock and apologised. He then suggested they go out. Jace was shocked, since Alec never actually wanted to go out, until he realised that Alec was trying to make him feel better. Jace said no to his offer and instead stayed up talking most of the night, discovering that Alec had a crush on the boy from the bar the other night but when he went there earlier he was throwing glitter bombs with Clary and Izzy. Jace was going to ask how he knew it was Clary before remembering that he'd told Alec that she was the girl from the club and that he'd seen her on Sunday. Alec joked that if Jace and Clary got together she could properly introduce the man from the other night, how was named Magnus from Alec memory. Jace told himself not to think about the comment but he couldn't help the little bit of hope that bloomed when Alec joked about him being with Clary in that way. He was becoming a wimp over a girl. He'd always thought that to love was to destroy since he watched his parents slowly grow to hate each other to the point of... The memories consumed him as he imagined Clary and him in that position, it would never happen because she hated him, but the images nearly killed him. Jace soon excused himself to go to bed. Jace hated people seeing his real emotions, that was why he acted like a jerk all the time. Even if Clary didn't hate him, there was no way she would go for him with his family issues. She wouldn't understand what it was like to have such a horrible father and it would drive them apart. Jace didn't think he'd be able to handle having her so close only to lose her soon after.

Jace knew he should try to block out these things like he usually did since they often resulted with him having nightmares but tonight he let the thoughts wash over him as he thought about how seriously messed up his life was before he was adopted.

He knew no one understood his pain and realised that even if he got Clary to like him, she wouldn't deal with his crappy life story. So he decided to just act like he normally would and deal with the consequences later.

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I'd like to update you on the competition front, I am winning at the moment and the goal is to get 1500 views. Please read and review so I can beat my friend.**

 _ **PS she deserves it because she called me the she devil in her explanation of our contest.**_

 _ **PPS I**_ **will _explain both Jace's and Clary's past but you'll have to wait. If you can't wait then you can send me a private message and I'll most likely answer (unless it gives away a huge plot twist (which I'd tell you any way))._**

 **Please review and tell me your ideas for the story.**

 **-E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

 **Chapter 5**

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Izzy, Simon and Clary spent the day together at school then headed to Pandemonium to hang out with Magnus and Izzy practically lived at Clary's place now. Luke had moved into his apartment above the book store and Clary hadn't had any terrible nightmares, though she did wake every now and then with the image of her father plastered to the back of her eyelids. Clary and her brother had kept in touch over the week. Clary had introduced Izzy and Simon had said hello. Jonathon had managed to wiggle his way on to the football team and still get good grades. He was the wide receiver and had become good friends with the quarterback. Clary missed her brother but they were both grateful to be away from their father.

Everything had been normal since Tuesday and Clary organized a sleepover with Izzy and Simon, although they would never have called it a sleepover because they were too mature for that stuff, not.

Jace hadn't made and appearance other than when Clary had accidentally run into the school hot-shot, Sebastian, where Jace stopped Sebastian from taking a swing at Clary. Since then Clary hadn't seen him. Friday after school, Izzy took Clary to the mall to by some new clothes while Simon went home and packed for tonight.

"Why do I need new clothes?" Clary whined for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You don't _need_ them but your fashion sense is abysmal and I'm helping you fix that," Izzy replied," Seriously Clary, you can use a makeover. Plus, I think I saw Sebastian checking you out today at lunch."

Clary didn't see why that warranted new clothes, and said as much, but Izzy gave a look that implied Clary was an innocent little child before proceeding to explain that Sebastian obviously liked her and that dating the school hot-shot had a long list of perks. Clary just blocked her out and allowed Izzy to dress her up.

An hour or so later Clary had a new dress, 2 new pairs of jeans, 3 new singlet tops (that Clary wasn't a huge fan of), 3 pairs of new shoes and 2 new t-shirts that she believed Izzy hated.

As soon as they were back at Clary's place clary sent Simon a message to tell him that that party was about to start before being rushed into the bathroom to change into 1 of the outfits that Izzy had bought her. The outfit consisted of a tight, long, dark magenta singlet top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and pair of black ankle boots. Clary had to admit that the whole get-up looked really good and made her red hair look magnificent. Clary walked out of the bathroom to show Izzy the outfit and discovered that Simon had shown up. When Izzy saw Clary she beamed with pride at her 'creation' and Simon looked awe-struck. Before Clary could crack a joke about Simon's mouth touching the floor, Izzy grabbed her, pushed her back into the bathroom, did both of their make-up and then declared that they were going out tonight to celebrate the first week of school. Clary tried to point out that they had gone out to Pandemonium every night that week but Izzy brushed her off by stating they were going somewhere new.

Clary grudgingly agreed to go and Simon simply nodded before Izzy pushed them into her car and drove them to this new club. Clary sent Magnus a message saying she was going to a different club tonight but would probably see him tomorrow to which he sarcastically replied that she'd broken his heart. Clary was surprised at how close she and Magnus had become.

Clary was brought back to reality when Izzy grabbed her hand.

"Why are we?" Clary asked, looking at the warehouse in front her.

"This is the high school equivalent of Pandemonium." Izzy stated, "All the cool kids hang out here, Meliorn's father built it."

Clary noticed that Simon looked mildly uncomfortable and went over to comfort him. Simon wasn't feeling well and bailed about a minute after Clary had walked over. Izzy noticed Simon's disappearance and came over to drag Clary into the club. Over the music blaring from all corners of the room, Clary heard Izzy say that they called it Whitewillow, since that was Meliorn's last name.

Clary remembered Izzy saying that Whitewillow was also Kaelie's last name but she didn't think about it for too long before Sebastian showed up and Izzy's insistence that they come here all dressed up made sense. The look on Izzy's face also certified her belief, Izzy was 100% trying to hook Clary up with Sebastian. When Clary got a good look at him the first thing she noticed was that he looked rather similar to Jon. He had similar blond hair, he had a similar build to his body and had the same gracefulness in his walk, but a major difference was that whereas Jon had emerald green eyes, Sebastian had dark brown (almost black) eyes. The second thing she noticed was that he didn't have Jon's kind look in his eyes and the third thing she noticed was that she had a strange feeling about him.

Clary decided that the feeling was nothing and started talking to him. Sebastian turned out to be quite an interesting person; he was an artist like Clary, was the team captain of the football team, was an only child and lived with his aunt. Clary guessed that Sebastian's parents were dead but dared not ask him in case she offended him.

At midnight everyone was ushered out of the club and told to go home, the only problem being that Izzy had already left with Meliorn and Clary was now without a ride. She began to walk in the direction she believed he house to be when Sebastian pulled his car up beside her and offered her a lift. By this time Clary had forgotten her previous feelings of unease and hopped in his car with no small amount of gratefulness.

They were halfway to Clary's house when she started feeling a bit awkward. Sebastian and herself had sat in a comfortable silence for most of the drive and Clary had just realised that she was the only passenger. Clary had never been in a car with someone who wasn't her family besides Simon and Luke, whom she considered family anyway. Sebastian seemed to notice her discomfort and tried to start a conversation with her, but before Clary could reply to his attempts at small talk, her phone started ringing.

 _Jocelyn_ was the name flashing on her screen. Clary answered.

Clary had been expecting her mum to start yelling at her for being out so late, and she was a bit angry, but it turned out that Simon's mum had called her mum to say that Simon had come done with a stomach bug. Clary felt bad for not noticing earlier but was glad he was now home in bed.

By the time Clary hung up they were nearly back at her place. Sebastian tried to make small talk again and Clary happily obliged. Sebastian taught Clary a game called truth, it was basically truth or dare without the dare, and they fell into the pattern Clary had fallen into when she first met Izzy.

"Favourite musician?"

"Nirvana, Favourite book?"

"A tale of two cities, lucky number?'

"!2, favourite quote…"

And so the pattern continued, Sebastian, Clary, Sebastian, Clary… Clary was thoroughly enjoying the game and didn't notice when Sebastian stopped outside her house. They sat in the car for a solid 5 minutes before Clary realised they'd arrived. Clary had had a wonderful night and had been extremely grateful for Sebastian's company but when Sebastian leaned over the console to give Clary a goodbye hug she was suddenly thrown into a memory…

 _Valentine, Clary's father, leaned over the console of the family car to give her a hug before the disco she was supposed to attend tonight. He obviously didn't know that she'd learnt his evil secrets. She hugged him anyway and went to leave when Valentine grabbed her and forced her to look right into his black eyes._

Black like his soul _Clary thought._

 _Clary could see an anger gleaming in his eyes._

" _If you tell anyone what you know about your mother and I, I will be forced to take drastic measures," He said with a deadly tone._

 _Apparently he did know of her knowledge. Clary tried to pull away from his grip but it was as strong as a vice._

" _I'll let you go once you promise, Clarissa."_

 _She stopped squirming to looked look him in the eye and said, "No."_

 _Valentine's confusion at her defiance allowed Clary to pull away and run. She could hear Valentine screaming her name as she ran but she refused to stop and see if he was following her…_

Clary returned to reality and it appeared that only a second had passed. Sebastian was still leaning towards her but he no longer appeared to be trying to hug her. Clary sat frozen, unable to think of what to do as Sebastian lent forward for a kiss…

 **Sorry for the late update, I came down with food poisoning and couldn't use my computer without feeling sick.**

 **In other news, I have over 760 views at the moment and I believe I am still in the lead for the competition with my friend.**

 **As always, Please review and leave me ideas for what's to come later.**

 **-E**

 **PS please don't kill me for the double cliffhanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace POV**

 **Chapter 6**

The week had flown by for Jace, he hadn't talked to anyone about his personal life, besides Alec, since Tuesday. No one took notice of his numerus absences from the cafeteria, probably thinking he was hooking up with some random girl behind the bleachers like he used to. Jace hadn't spoken with Izzy all week and the only time he'd seen Clary was by accident. Jace felt very alone and if it hadn't been for Alec and the Skype calls to his adoptive little brother, Max, Jace might have gone completely insane. He didn't mind the distance though, he felt a strange attraction for Clary and he was trying his hardest not to look like the complete arse he usually is, but he also felt as protective as an older brother towards her. He could see that she could probably hold her own in a fight but she was still small and he wanted to shield her as best he could. Jace realised all this on the one day that he'd seen Clary that week. He'd been walking along with the footy team when Clary had run directly into Sebastian, the team leader/quarterback, and Sebastian got a strange look in his eyes, as if he had been waiting to meet this girl for a while, and to do something really bad to her. Jace most definitely did **NOT** like that look. Clary didn't seem to notice but Jace did.

Jace felt particularly odd because he'd seen that look when his mother finally met his Papa. His dad, Stephen Herondale, had taken Jace and left her when he was really young to go live with his friend Michael Wayland. What Jace's mum, Celine, didn't know at the time was that Michael and Stephen were gay lovers, Michael was Jace's Papa and Stephen was his dad.

 _Celine couldn't handle the humiliation that her husband had left her for another man and planned to confront them both tonight. She would force Stephen to marry her again, she would not have her name become one of ridicule. When she arrived at Michael's house. Jace had been the one who answered the door. Jace was 8 at the time and didn't recognise the look of murder on her face. Then she burst into the house and when she saw Michael in the kitchen she got a strange look in her eyes. Stephen had taught Jace to read people's eyes so that he could tell when somebody needed comfort, to be alone, to sleep etc. and the look in Celine's eyes said that she had been waiting to meet Michael and that she wasn't planning to sit down and talk with him. Jace knew that something was wrong but he stayed where he was and watched as Celine started screaming a heap of homophobic bullshit into Michael's face. Soon Stephen came down from his study and all 3 of them started yelling to the point that Jace ran into his room and started rocking back and forth in a little ball with his ears covered and tears rolling down his face. Eventually Jace passed out and was woken by a loud crash coming from the lounge room. Jace crept down the stairs and discovered Celine threatening to kill his Papa if Stephen did come back and stop the rumours about his homosexual tendencies. Stephen had a large gash down his face from a smashed vase, which was the noise that had woken Jace. Stephen eyed the knife in that Celine held to Michael's throat and agreed to go with her as long as she allowed Jace to still see his Papa. Celine agreed and Stephen left with her and Jace. Saturday was the day that Jace was allowed to see his Papa and Michael didn't seem to be in despair like Stephen was, at least he didn't let Jace see his sadness. For the next year and a half Jace watched as his biological parents fought and grow to despise each other, although Stephen tried to stop Jace seeing it. All of the pain escalated to the day that Jace would forever have branded into the back of his mind despite how desperately he tied to block it out…._

Suddenly Jace was pulled from that painful memory by Alec shaking him.

"Jace, Jace are you ok?" Alec said with a panicked expression plastered on his face.

"I'm fine Alec, I just had a bad dream." Jace replied trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

Alec didn't look like he believed what Jace had said.

 **Alec POV**

"Jace, that was more than a bad dream. You were screaming, Jace, and you haven't screamed in your sleep since you came to live with us," Alec said, putting word to his thoughts.

Jace looked like he's just seen a ghost. His usually gold skin was white and his golden eyes had lost their spark. Alec knew Jace's history and the only other times that he had looked like this was when he remembered the night that brought him to the lightwood's house. Jace hadn't had those nightmares in over 2 years so Alec knew something had set him off. He usually didn't pry into other people's business but if this Clary girl was giving Jace nightmares then he was going to find out. Jace never showed this vulnerable side to anyone except maybe Max and Max was in New York with their parents at the moment. Alec didn't know how to deal with this Jace so he just did what Max did.

"Jace Wayland-Herondale-Lightwood," He muttered in a singsong voice.

Jace seemed to relax at that, he always loved hearing his full name according to Max. Max might have been young but he seemed to have all the wisdom when it came to Jace.

Alec left after Jace went back to sleep and tried to remember the last time Jace let down his façade. Alec knew Jace would pretend tonight didn't happen so he decided to just marvel at it while it lasted.

 **Clary POV**

Clary started to panic as Sebastian got closer. She thought he was nice but that strange feeling of unease was back and she desperately didn't want to go there with him. She thought about opening the door and running but that would probably pull her back into the memory of her father at the disco, so instead she just pushed on his chest and successfully stopped the would be kiss.

"I'm sorry," she whispered because the car was too quiet for her usual voice," I'm not ready for that and we don't know each other that well."

Sebastian looked taken aback. He obviously had not expected that reaction. He looked like he'd never been rejected before, and with his looks he probably hadn't, but Clary just didn't feel comfortable.

"I don't even know your last name," she said in her defence, which was true despite their game of truth.

"Verlac," He told her although he appeared uneasy.

Verlac was probably a French name but Clary couldn't help but feel that she knew that name. The look in his eyes told her to stay quiet though, his eyes said that he hoped she didn't know something. Clary had always prided herself for her ability to read people but right now she wished she didn't have that ability.

Sebastian tried to kiss her again but this time she did run. She threw the door of the car open and ran into her house, she locked the door for good measure although she didn't he would follow her.

Izzy had disappeared, Simon was sick and Clary felt a bit shaken up. It looked like the sleepover was cancelled. Clary was kind of glad though because this business with Sebastian was bugging her, she was certain that she'd heard the name Verlac before.

Once Clary was safely back in her bedroom she opened up her laptop and started going through some family histories and the internet. Something wasn't adding up about this boy that looked suspiciously like her brother. Clary stayed up all night going through everything she could and just as the dawn began to rise she found what she was looking for. Clary started freaking out at the information that she'd discovered and cursed her damn curiosity. She had a feeling that Sebastian knew of this little connection and that made Clary feel all the worse.

What was one to do with information like this?

 **I have over 1000 views! thank you to everyone who has read my story and I hope you like it.**

 **I have left another cliffhanger, what connection has Clary uncovered about Sebastian and what happened on the day Jace will never forget?**

 **Tell me your ideas and remember to leave a review or PM me about what you think should be in the next chapter**

 **-E**

 **PS: I'm winning on the competition front but if you want to read my friends story it's called Magnus Bane's Surprise. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary POV**

Clary felt like she was going to be sick.

How could she have never known?

While looking for information about Sebastian, Clary had stumbled across a birth certificate for a still born. Clary wouldn't have cared but the date on the birth certificate was on her birthday. Clary had had a twin and never knew. After that Clary forgot about Sebastian and instead focused on her un-born twin brother.

As it turned out her twin was alive. At the hospital, on the day of their birth, Clary's twin was accidently swapped with another child that had poor health and died after 3 hours. For 3 years Clary's parents believed, and her mother still believes as far as Clary knows, that her twin brother had died. But 3 years after the incident Valentine received a note explaining that a 3-year-old boy had been found at an orphanage and his DNA tests had shown that his parents were Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine had written to them and had the boy sent to live with a distant cousin, stating that his wife would not be able to handle such news. Valentine had kept a digital copy of these letters and Clary had read them several times before reading the rest. After the boy had been sent to live with Valentine's cousin, he had kept in contact with the boy and his 'aunt'.

Clary could remember he father leaving for a business trip every year the week before her birthday. She now knew where he went for his business trips. The boy had been named Sebastian by the orphanage and had his last name changed to Verlac when he went to live with his aunt.

Sebastian Verlac was her twin brother and he knew it. He was basically a carbon copy of Valentine with incestuous feelings. Clary couldn't think, she knew that Sebastian knew by the hesitance he had when giving her his last name and the strange look in his eyes when he looked at her. He knew and he'd been sent here to something to her, she could tell.

After sitting in a frozen position for nearly an hour, Clary decided to go for a run. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and there was no way she would be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

Clary wrote a note saying that she was going for a jog up to Luke's bookstore then left. Clary felt like running forever and didn't notice when a certain golden boy came round the corner with his head down. Jace didn't seem to notice her either but they both noticed each other when they collided head-on.

Clary could think of few things worse than being confronted by Jace until she noticed they he seemed pretty shaken to.

 **Jace POV**

The night wasn't going so well since Alec had seen Jace cry. Jace hated anyone seeing him cry, even little Max who usually comforted him. Jace had been at the Lightwood's house for about a month when Max started waking him up after his nightmares and comforting him. Max had been 5 but he was the only one Jace trusted with his nightmares. Then, one night, Max had brought Alec and Izzy along to comfort Jace. After that night they all ended up knowing his secret but Max was always the one who calmed him down. When Max was 7 he moved into Jace's room and no longer brought Alec and Izzy along when Jace had a nightmare, although they had started becoming less frequent. When Max first met Jace he wouldn't stop asking about why Jace had 2 last names and that had become their little calming saying.

Jace had loved hearing Alec say Max's little catchphrase and fell asleep soon after but Jace woke again from an even worse nightmare.

About Max.

Jace had been thoroughly shaken up at that and ran from the house. He always slept in track pants and a t-shirt, so at least it looked like he had planned to run. After about 20 minutes of walking around aimlessly Jace sent Alec a message saying that he was out and then continued on his way. Another 10 minutes passed and Jace got a text from Izzy.

 _Izzy: I just found the giant welt you left on Meliorn. Not cool Jace!_

 _Jace: Did you sleep with Meliorn!?_

 _Izzy: NO! Why would you ask that?_

 _Jace: I remember kicking him right near his manhood Iz, so don't even try to deny it._

 _Izzy: …_

 _Izzy: If you tell Alec I will kill you_

 _Jace: Are you guys an item at least?_

 _Izzy: Yes_

 _Jace: Ok I promise to not tell Alec_

That set Jace's already shaken mind into full blown panic mode. Meliorn was in league with Seelie, the queen of campus, and siblings with Kaelie, his last hook-up. Kaelie and Seelie both had huge crushes on him and had already gone through a lot of weird crap to try and get with him. He's hooked up with both before but never gone past second base with them and they seemed to want nothing more than to get in his pants. If Meliorn had suddenly asked Izzy to date him Jace was pretty sure that Seelie and Kaelie had something to do with it. Jace would never tell Izzy because she'd most likely tell him to piss off and to stop being self-centred. Instead he told her to be careful and continued walking. It was just after 6am, meaning that Jace had been walking for over an hour now.

Jace wasn't paying attention to anything as he walked. He rounded a corner and ended up running into the one and only, Clary. Jace could imagine only a few things worse than letting his crush see him so shaken but he quickly lost that train of thought when he saw that she looked equally as bad as he did. He waited for Clary to say something until eventually they both ended up asking the same question.

"What's wrong?" they both say in a movie worthy unison.

"That was weird," Clary laughed a bit nervously. Jace figured that she must feel awkward to and pulled her into the coffee shop next to where they were standing.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked after they were seated.

Clary looked uncomfortable," I… um… what are you doing out here?"

"I can't handle my house at the moment," he said, shocking both himself and Clary with his honesty.

"Wow, and here I was thinking I was stuck with asshole Jace," Clary said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Jace started to feel uncomfortable and tried to leave the conversation before he admitted to what was bothering him. For some reason he didn't want to be his usual cocky, lying self towards Clary. Clary noticed his internal battle and ushered him into a booth before he could high tail it out of the café.

 **Clary POV**

It was strange to say the least but Clary didn't want Jace to leave. She was actually extremely grateful that he had run into her and not some creep, or Sebastian. So when Jace started having an internal war, Clary dragged him into a booth in the far corner of the café. Jace had shocked her with his honesty before and Clary was seriously hoping that he would stay that open.

Clary had always been the motherly friend back home. She was the one that looked after everyone when they were sick or had scraped their knee and she was the one that stopped Simon going into a severe depression after his dad passed away, his sister Rebecca tried to help but it was Clary that really helped him. Since Clary was the caring one she desperately wanted to know what was bugging Jace.

After 3 minutes of awkward silence it was Jace who broke the tension.

"So… What brings you here so early?" He asked awkwardly.

"Discovered a family secret. You?" Clary replied.

"Remembered a family secret."

Jace answered in a sarcastic tone so Clary wasn't certain if he was serious until she saw the genuine hurt in his eyes as he got lost in a memory. Eventually Clary snapped him from his reverie and changed the subject to school. They spent the next half-hour talking about what they both enjoyed about school, Clary got some subtle information about Sebastian and Jace warned Clary about Meliorn and his worries for Izzy.

They had to end their conversation early as Clary remembered that she had to get to Luke's before her freaked out but she felt that she had just witnessed to beginning of something lovely. She was happy despite everything that had happened this morning and so was Jace. She also felt like she'd accomplished something more than friendship, she felt like she could trust him.

 **Yes, I have finally added some Clace! granted it isn't romantic but it still counts.**

 **What do you think of the connection between Clary and Sebastian?**

 **What do you think of Max being Jace's little guardian angel?**

 **I'll introduce Max in later chapters but until then,**

 **please read, review and leave me your suggestions**

 **-E**

 **PS: Still wining the competition!** **;P**


	8. Final word

This story is discontinued because I wrote it before I learnt how to write and I can't even read it myself. Sorry if anyone actually liked this and was following it but it's over on this end.


End file.
